


Наверное, даже раньше

by shenanigans_d



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanigans_d/pseuds/shenanigans_d
Summary: Когда они, наконец, встречаются наедине, без сопутствующих факторов, без острых конфликтов, их разделяют пять метров пустого пространства и дубовый стол. Тысяча слов о любви.+ рейтинговый бонус.





	

Грегори смотрит на него тяжелым взглядом, не говоря ни слова. Под глазами залегли тени, губы сжаты в полоску и как-то резко изломаны, на щеках двухдневная щетина, кое-где поблескивающая сединой. Майкрофт встречает взгляд со спокойной маской уравновешенности, хотя внутри ощущает разражающийся шторм.

\- Я бы ненавидел вас, если бы это имело хоть какой-нибудь смысл, - безразлично и сухо говорит Лестрейд, таким тоном вполне можно обсуждать погоду или счет в футбольном матче.  Майкрофту почти больно от того, что Лестрейд пожалел для него даже ненависти. Равнодушие этого человека  неожиданно сильно ранит его чувства.

Инспектор не спал почти трое суток, выживая на галлонах отвратительного дешевого кофе и двух пачках сигарет, пытаясь вычислить  террористическую группировку, планировавшую  ряд провокаций всемирного масштаба; выслушал истерику жены и согласился на развод, наорал на секретаршу и врезал в табель Диммоку, решившему поумничать в ненужный момент, чтобы в конце операции встретить холеную морду наглого чинуши, который забрал дело  как раз тогда, когда оставалось только взять ублюдков тепленькими.

\- Это дело государственной важности, детектив-инспектор, - говорит Майкрофт и с ужасом слышит в своем голосе нотки извинения. – Ваш вклад будет оценен по достоинству.

\- Оставьте свои подачки при себе, мистер Холмс, - почти мягко советует ему Грегори, разворачивается и уходит. Холмс хочет крикнуть ему в спину «Давайте, я подвезу вас до дома!», но горло перехватывает спазм, и за то время, пока мистер Британское Правительство справляется с голосом, Грегори уже слишком далеко.

***

После задержания и улаживания всех формальностей (что затягивается далеко за полночь), Майкрофт отпускает водителя домой и сам садится за руль. Черная лаковая машина с тихим мурлыканьем покидает стоянку и выезжает на опустевшую с наступлением ночи улицу. Желто-оранжевый свет фонарей мерцает в полутьме на его ладонях, лежащих на руле.

Холмс приезжает туда, куда велит сердце, неизвестно с чего проснувшееся на четвертом десятке. Не новый, но вполне приличный и скромный дом, рядом со сквером и школой. Майкрофт выходит из машины и поднимается на крыльцо. Пальцы становятся ледяными и непослушными, когда дверь оказывается открытой.

Перебрав в голове больше сотни вариантов, как мог быть похищен Грегори Лестрейд, Холмс неслышно входит в дом и прислушивается к тишине. Гостиная напоминает бойню, часть вещей отсутствует, оставшаяся часть – перевернута вверх дном. На полу перед диваном блестит осколками темная лужа, источающая запах односолодового виски.

Холмс поднимается на второй этаж и заглядывает в приоткрытую дверь, и, чувствуя непонятную слабость в коленях, видит Грегори, спящего поперек кровати и похожего на морскую звезду, с раскинутыми руками и ногами. В комнате спиртом не пахнет – значит, трезв, - но пахнет ночной сыростью и какой-то гарью. Окна открыты настежь, занавески висят мокрыми патлами в тусклом фонарном отсвете.

Будучи уверен, что Грегори не проснется ближайшие несколько часов, Майкрофт закрывает окна и набрасывает на измотанного мужчину плед с кресла, и ему плевать, что подумает Лестрейд, проснувшись утром. Подозревать мистера Британское Правительство в подобной заботе он вряд ли станет, и Майкрофту почти жаль.

***

\- Оружие на пол! Это полиция! – голос Грегори Лестрейда повелительно гремит под огромными сводами Зала Заседаний, где четверо злоумышленников держат в заложниках с десяток значимых политиков Британии. Отовсюду, как муравьи, сыплются черные фигуры военных с оружием наготове, а детектив-инспектор шагает от главного входа, победно чеканя шаг, и его плащ развевается за ним. Он похож на Зевса Громовержца: не хватает лишь белоснежного хитона, и, пожалуй, бороды, только вот на лице Отца богов не было такой по-мальчишески довольной ухмылки.

Пока Фантастическую четверку вяжут по рукам и ногам, укладывая носом в пол, Лестрейд, не сбавляя шага, направляется к сидящему в кресле Майкрофту Холмсу, и тот встает ему навстречу. Как бы ни хотелось ему показаться неприступным и собранным, как всегда, тело подводит его: после десяти часов в заложниках, проведенных преимущественно в кресле, при невероятной интеллектуальной нагрузке, Холмс пошатывается и едва не падает. Лестрейд удерживает его, обеими руками хватая за плечи, и заглядывает в лицо.

\- Рад, что вы в порядке, Холмс, - в голосе бога уверенность и сила. Грегори обнимает его за талию, закидывая его руку себе на плечи, и пресекает возражения. Майкрофт действительно измотан, пусть и не настолько, чтобы быть не в состоянии идти самому, но тепло и твердость руки детектива-инспектора испаряет его решимость сопротивляться.

Сгрузив чуть порозовевшего Майкрофта у кареты скорой помощи и перепоручив заботу о нем парамедикам, Лестрейд коротко и сосредоточенно кивает Холмсу и возвращается обратно. Холмс чувствует разочарование и смущение, и пытается выкинуть из головы иррациональные чувства, следя глазами за удаляющейся фигурой инспектора.  И забывает вдохнуть, когда, перед тем как нырнуть в здание, Грегори оборачивается и находит взглядом мистера Британское Правительство.

***

Когда они, наконец, встречаются наедине, без сопутствующих факторов, без острых конфликтов, их разделяют пять метров пустого пространства и дубовый стол. Грегори прямо и открыто смотрит на Майкрофта (тот замечает солнечные морщинки в уголках глаз, мягкую линию губ, готовую изогнуться в улыбке, здоровый цвет лица и легкий блеск пробивающейся щетины), а Майкрофт улыбается едва заметно с радостью и интересом (Грегори просто видит его улыбку).

\- Оказывается, у тебя красивая улыбка, - говорит Грег, и Майкрофт понимает, что все заготовленные на случай фразы покинули голову в доли секунды, оставив звенящую тишину.

\- Что? – непонимающе моргает Холмс, и Лейстред вдруг заливается непринужденным смехом. В один миг он становится моложе на десяток лет, не меньше, и Майкрофт заворожен этой переменой.

\- Ничего, - качает головой Грегори, улыбаясь с выражением, говорящим «Ну ты даешь». Он пересекает кабинет Майкрофта, подходя ближе. Ни одну эмоцию на лице он не скрывает, и Холмс читает его, как открытую книгу.

\- Грегори, ты уверен? – мягко спрашивает Холмс, обходя огромный стол и присаживаясь на его край с другой стороны. Лестрейд пожимает плечами с мальчишеской улыбкой и подходит вплотную, не оставляя никаких путей к отступлению. Их глаза находятся на одном уровне, и Майкрофт спрашивает внезапно севшим голосом:

\- И давно?

\- Давно я знаю? Или влюблен? – переспрашивает Грегори, прикасаясь бедрами к бедрам Холмса, чувствуя ответную реакцию мужчины и видя, как зрачки мистера Британское Правительство поглощают радужку. – Знаю с тех пор, как кое-кто вошел в мой дом через открытую дверь и укрыл меня пледом, пока я спал, а потом ретировался тем же путем, умудрившись захлопнуть за собой дверь.  А влюблен…

Лестрейд берет его лицо в свои горячие ладони и целует так сладко и нежно, что Майкрофт забывает, как дышать, и, отстранившись, говорит:

\- Наверное, даже раньше.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Грегори, что ты… - Холмс не успевает договорить, как его затыкают поцелуем, да таким, что после него Майкрофту хочется попросить ещё. Грег сочно проезжается своей промежностью о его, и тот судорожно вдыхает с искаженным лицом. Господи, как хорошо, мелькает в его голове на секунду, а затем все мысли испаряются и остается только хватать ртом воздух и пытаться не кричать во весь голос (потому что секретарю за дверью вовсе не обязательно знать, чем занимается его начальник в своем кабинете).

Лестрейд целует, прихватывая зубами, шею мистера Британское Правительство, вылизывает местечко за ухом и лезет прохладными пальцами под рубашку, и Холмс извивается в его руках, задыхаясь от счастья. В четыре руки они расправляются с бесконечными пуговицами – на пиджаках, рубашках и жилете Майкрофта – и одежда ворохом летит на пол, на стол и огромное кожаное кресло; они приникают друг к другу губами, руками, бедрами, кожа к коже, ещё теснее, ещё ближе. Холмс запускает обе руки в волосы Грега, щедро пересыпанные блестящей сединой, и набрасывается на его губы с таким рвением, что они сталкиваются зубами, а после – замирают на секунду: глаза в глаза.

Лестрейд смотрит на него тяжелым хищным взглядом, и Холмс с восторгом чувствует благоговейный трепет где-то внутри, под диафрагмой; возбуждение горячими волнами прокатывается по коже, когда Грег уверенной твердой рукой укладывает Майкрофта на стол, на живот (Майкрофт закрывает глаза и закусывает губу, сдерживая рвущееся наружу "Да!").  Лестрейд стягивает с него брюки и белье (Холмс расставляет ноги пошире и вцепляется в край стола обеими руками), проводит чуть шершавой ладонью по спине, гладит белые округлые ягодицы, заставляя того давиться стонами и задыхаться от нестерпимого желания. Майкрофт перебирает в уме цифры после запятой в числе Пи, судорожно вспоминает досье на коллег-политиков и вычисляет среднегодовой бюджет Англии за последние три года, - но он все равно позорно близко к тому, чтобы кончить от одних прикосновений Грегори.

А Грегори не торопится, собирает поцелуями веснушки на спине Холмса, мнет соблазнительно выпяченный зад, скользит ладонями по светлой коже (ему нравится слышать тяжелое дыхание и едва слышные всхлипы всегда собранного мистера Британское Правительство, нравится, как он вздрагивает и подается навстречу прикосновениям); он никуда не спешит, и потому –

Майкрофт распахивает глаза и не может сдержать скулящего сдавленного стона, когда Грег влажным горячим языком проходится между его ягодиц. Почему-то именно в этот момент Холмс чувствует себя по-настоящему раздетым и беззащитным; а Лестрейд, удовлетворенно хмыкнув, продолжает сладкую пытку, обводя звездочку ануса кончиком языка, щекоча нежную кожу, заставляя распластанного на столе мужчину тихонько стонать (едва слышные звуки, которые издает Холмс, мурашками отзываются на коже инспектора).

Когда Грегори берет в ладонь тяжелые от возбуждения яички Майкрофта, тому хочется, чтобы он сжал их в горсти, оттянув вниз – до боли, чтобы взвыть от наслаждения в голос, от невыносимого контраста нежности и силы – но Лестрейд только нежно сдавливает их, не прекращая танцевать языком между полушарий (Холмс почти чувствует разочарование). Грег отстраняется, чем-то шуршит, и Майкрофт вздыхает с облегчением и досадой, устало прикрывая глаза и стаскивая ставшие тесными дорогие итальянские туфли. Брюки соскальзывают к лодыжкам, и Лестрейд, хмыкнув, заставляет мужчину встать, а затем, развернув, вновь укладывает на стол – но уже на спину. Ставшая ненужной одежда летит куда-то в сторону.

И в тот момент, когда Грегори входит в него, одним махом, на всю длину, Холмс чувствует абсолютное счастье. Ему вдруг кажется, что весь он состоит из света, из взрывающихся перед глазами фейерверков, из непередаваемого коктейля боли и наслаждения, и это бесподобно. Майкрофт беззвучно кричит, зажмурив глаза до мерцающих звезд, но из глотки вырывается только сип (Лестрейд вдруг пугается такой реакции, думает, что причинил боль, но Холмс говорит ему одними губами "Ещё", и тот подчиняется). Второй толчок – и вспыхивает суперновая; тихий вибрирующий стон Грега проникает в него, запуская реакцию синтеза (кожа пылает, словно огнем, и воздух приятно холодит лицо и грудь), и Майкрофту в самом деле кажется, что все его тело плавится и превращается в пламя.

Грегори скашивает глаза вниз и чувствует, как учащается и без того быстрый пульс; подхватывает белые колени руками и начинает мягко двигаться внутри, словно поглаживая горячие стенки рельефной головкой. Господи, как хорошо, думает он, закусывая губу и слыша тихий чувственный стон, судорогой прошивающий его насквозь. Майкрофт, тугой, жаркий и гладкий внутри, смотрит на него огромными одуревшими глазами, и Грег понимает его без единого слова.

Глубже, чаще, резче  - они оба задыхаются, цепляясь друг за друга, чувствуя приближающийся шторм, и когда Грегори проезжается членом по простате Холмса, того вдруг выгибает невероятной дугой (вот теперь Майкрофт видит звезды наяву, хватая ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба). Лестрейд повторяет маневр и чувствует, что финал близится с пугающей скоростью, а когда Холмс жалобно хнычет и как заведенный шепотом повторяет "Да, да, да…", Грегори захлебывается на вдохе и его накрывает океанской волной. На коже потрескивает чистое электричество, внутри разливается сладкое тепло; он чувствует, как вокруг головки члена сокращаются упругие мышцы и слышит прерывистый вдох мистера Британское правительство.

Оба взмокшие, уставшие и расслабленные, они медленно приходят в себя – и замирают глаза в глаза, синие с карими. Лестрейд ласково целует его и отстраняется, помогает Майкрофту встать со стола и привести себя в порядок. Пока они собирают раскиданные по кабинету вещи, Лестрейд улыбается, но не говорит ни слова.

\- Прости, что так набросился, - тихонько с улыбкой говорит Грег, когда Холмс падает в надежные объятия кресла, налив себе виски, - я просто не смог сдержаться.

Майкрофт фыркает и прикладывается к бокалу.

\- В следующий раз, умоляю, давай все-таки найдем поверхность более подходящую, чем мой рабочий стол – ещё один такой случай, и моя поясница потребует врачебного внимания, - добродушно ворчит Холмс, ощущая приятную усталость и сонливость. – Ты на машине?

Дождавшись утвердительного ответа, Холмс уверенно заявляет:

\- Отвезешь меня домой. Второй раунд за мной, и я хочу провести его с большим комфортом.

Лестрейд беззвучно смеется, и ему хочется сохранить этот момент в памяти навсегда.


End file.
